Elliot's 1 fear finnally comes true
by olivia031
Summary: thats right the fear that his work would come home with him finnally happened someone has taken his daughter katheleen. It is a man that elliot locked up for life in prison that escaped to get his revenge.
1. the kiddnapping

"Hey Kathleen" said Kathleen's friend.

"Hey what's up"? Said Kathleen

"nm, do u wanna come over to my house and hang out"

"Can't I have loads of homework to do maybe tomorrow?"

"Ok see ya"

"See ya"

She begins to walk home when all of a sudden a man jumps out of nowhere and startles her.

"Oh my gosh, you scared me"

"Sorry Miss"

"Your Elliot Stabler's daughter right?"

Kathleen begins to step back wondering why he asked the question.

"Yeah, why"

Then he jumps and grabs her and throws her into a van parked next to where they were standing. When he gets her into the car he begins to tie her up.

"DRIVE", he says to the person in the drivers' seat and they sped off.

Back at the station Olivia and Elliot are talking about their favorite donate, when captain walks in to tell Elliot what happened.

"I think I like the jelly filled the best what about you"? Said Elliot

"I don't know I am more of an original girl I like just the regular ones with glaze on them" said Olivia.

Captain interrupts.

"Elliot"!

"Yeah what's up?"

"It's Kathleen she been kidnapped"

"WHAT"!!

He is speechless at first.

"What happened"? Said Elliot

He explains what the witnesses had seen and that even though it isn't special victims their going to let us have it because of the special circumstances.


	2. what now?

**Continued from chapter 1**

"So what now"? Said Elliot still distraught from what he just herd.

"We're gonna catch this guy Elliot" Olivia said.

"You bet your ass on that".

"First of all is there anyone who would want to hurt Kathleen"?

"Not Kathleen, but get me a pen and paper, there is about a million people who would love to see me suffer". Said Elliot.

"So first we will get a list of all the people who just got out of prison, who we put there" Said Olivia.

**Cragen with some news about the case**

"Elliot you will never guess who just broke out of prison".

"Who"?

"Jason Cooley"

Olivia and Elliot had put him away about a year ago for kidnapping, rape, and murder. Elliot and Olivia looked at each other, they knew just what this man was capable of, then Elliot went pale, he felt like his daughter was probably already dead. He knew that Cooley had taken her he just didn't know what to do about it.

"I'm gonna murder that son of a bitch" Said Elliot.

"I'm going to go pay a visit to his x-wife, see if she knows anything" Said Olivia.

"Good idea" Said Cragen.

**Olivia is at Ms. Cooley's apartment.**

"He escaped"? Said Ms. Cooley

"Yes"

"Am I in any danger"? Said Ms. Cooley

"I don't know but that's not why I'm here my partner and I put him in jail and his daughter went missing this morning has your x-husband tried to contact you or talk to you at all in the past few weeks"?

"No of course not"

**Olivia sighs as if she doesn't believe her or thinks she is hiding something.**

"Well here's my card if you think of or remember anything, or if he contacts you, please feel free to call at anytime, day or night" Said Olivia.

"Ok"

"Thank you for your time Ms. Cooley"

**Back at the station and Olivia walks in**

"We will put his picture in the paper and see what happens" Said Cragen.

"The x-wife said that she hasn't herd anything but I think she's hiding something" Said Olivia walking in.

**Olivia's phone rings**

"SVU Benson"

"He's here"

"Ms. Cooley"? Asked Olivia

"Yes, it's Jason he's here; he is using the bathroom so I had a chance to call you, he said that he needed my help with something then ran right into the bathroom" Said Ms. Cooley whispering

"Ok Ms. Cooley stay calm I am on my way, don't tell him anything about me coming and keep him there as long as possible" Said Olivia.

"Ok but hurry"


	3. brick wall

**Continued**

**Ms. Cooley hangs up the phone right as jason walks out.**

"Who was that , you called the police didn't you bitch" said jason. Then he hits her across the face and knocks on to the corner of the counter, and runs out.

**Olivia and Elliot get to her appartment and run inside to find Ms. Cooley knocked out and bleeding on the floor.**

"Oh my gosh" says Olivia "Call a bus"

**Elliot grabs his walkey talkey.**

"This is SVU portable, I need a bus at 297 Elizibeth st. apartment 2 b" said Elliot.

"What do you think happened " said Olivia.

"I don't know mayby he heard her on the phone or something" said Elliot with a sigh.

"don't worry Elliot we are still going to find her" said Olivia.

"are we, I mean this guy is smart we know this from past experiences olivia he is going to get someone else to find him and then what, what if we never find her, what if she is already…" said Elliot.

"Stop right there she is not dead, we are going to find her, and we're going to find her alive" said Olivia.

**A small tear drop down Elliot's face and he quickley wipes it away. (there are quiet sirens in the background that are beginning to get louder)**

"we better" said Elliot.

"we will" said Olivia.

**The ambulance gets there and takes Ms. Cooley away. At the hospital, Ms. Cooley is awake and Olivia and Elliot walk in.**

"are you ok" asked Olivia.

"yeah, I'm ok" said Ms. Cooley.

"good so then what happened that made our only suspect run off" said Elliot.

"ELLIOT" said Olivia.

"Shut up Liv, I'm trying to find my daughter" said Elliot.

"when he got there he said he needed my help with something and then he said he had to go to the bathroom and that's when I called you and right when I hung up the phone he walked out and he saw me and he thought that I had called the police" said Ms. Cooley.

"he has to have her" said Olivia.

"lets talk to some of the people he used to run with" said Elliot.

"ok" said Olivia.


	4. finding her

**Olivia and Elliot grab their coats and begin to walk out the door when Fin yells "they just picked up cooley at a bar in times sqaure, they are bringing him here now." Twenty minutes later 2 officers bring cooley in and put him in interigation.**

"Where the hell is my daughter you piece of crap"

Jason almost chuckles then says "I don't know what your talking about"

Elliot slaps him across the face "you know exactly what I'm talking about you little prick"

He standed up and gets right in his face "mayby I do but I'm not telling you" he pauses "at least not without getting a better deal"

With out hesitation Elliot yells for someone to get Novak over here emmidiatly.

**One hour later Novak shows up.**

"What the hell took you so long" said Elliot.

"I'm sorry El I was in a meeting" said Novak, "I know what you want but I cant give it to you cooley commited 6 murders and 13 rapes, he was givin life without the possibility of porol and there is no way the DA is going to let me give him less.

"he's got my daughter stashed away somewhere and you have the nerve to stand there and tell me you can't do anything" Elliot yells so loud the entire precinct looks at him.

Olivia puts her hand on his shoulder calming him down "what about life with the possibility of porol?"

"it's a stretch but I can try" said Novak.

**After about 20 minutes of talking to the DA on the phone and trying to convince him he finnally lets her give cooley life with the possibility of porol. Elliot walks into the interrigation room and tells cooley what he can have.**

"NO" says cooley.

"What do you mean no?" asks elliot.

"I mean no I want something better than that" says cooley.

**Olivia is in the room and now she is pissed and elliot and olivia look at each other when Elliot picks up a chair and shoves is underneith the door nob so nobody can get in.**

Elliot goes over to cooley and throws him down on the ground and puts his hands around his neck. "your going to take the deal or else"

Because he can barley breath elliot barley hears him say ok. Elliot lets go of him and says, "now talk."

**Cooley tells him where his daughter is and Benson and Stabler run to go find her. Cooley said that she was locked in the bacement of one of his friends houses. They find her safe and sound and she was untouched, but very scared. Elliot and Olivia walk away from the house happy to have found Elliots daughter.**


End file.
